


花衬衫与二手烟

by juli1219



Category: Fate Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli1219/pseuds/juli1219
Summary: 美丽英俊潇洒的大帅哥库丘林，在某个阳光灿烂的周五，被人当成了女性。





	1. oh, my！

**Author's Note:**

> 宅男作家法狗x扫黄打非杀切的现代paro

遇见卫宫切嗣时肯定是周五，因为库丘林刚刚结束自己人生中一个颇有纪念意义的小手术：大多数男人都会选择（主动或是被迫）在自己亲爱的小兄弟上动的那么一刀。为了避免术后不必要的摩擦，丰神俊朗的大帅哥库丘林早早就问亲爱的师父斯卡哈借了条长裙。天蓝色的裙子倒是没什么问题，只不过披着长发又穿着曳地长裙的爱尔兰人从背后看去，怎么看怎么像另外一个性别。  
因此，刘海过长和走路从不看路的卫宫切嗣在这种假象造成的错觉下，非常绅士地嘟囔了一句：“女士，借过。”  
女士没有反应。  
卫宫家的家训是绅士，绅士，以及被女人打了左脸要递给她右脸，再加一句贵体安否。时刻铭记娜塔莉亚教诲的切嗣不得不微微提高音量重复了一遍：“您好，女士。麻烦您让一下。”  
女士还是没有反应。  
急着回家休息的切嗣终于决定用手指轻轻拍拍对方的肩膀（作为一个女性她可真够高挑的），虽然需要略微踮踮脚尖。女士，没忘记带上微笑的切嗣轻声说，能麻烦您从楼梯间让一让吗？  
“女士”终于回过头：“你说的是我吗？”  
政治觉悟很高的切嗣立刻察觉自己很可能会陷入性别歧视的风波。一般来说，如果心理是女性，性别是男性，那么应该被当作女性；相反，如果只是单纯的异装癖，那么理所应当被称为“先生”才对。不想得罪任何一方的小个子马上诚恳道歉：“您觉得怎样才合适？”  
爱尔兰人一时没有跟上对面的节奏：“什么合适？”  
“究竟是被称为先生合适还是称为女士合适，”日本人微微低下头，“我想听听您的意见。”  
眼睛下面似乎挂着抹不去的黑眼圈，一脸倦怠的男人又添了一句：“然后，劳驾您从这里挪些地方出来。”

有了这段不怎么令人愉快的插曲后，库丘林一度想要放弃自己引以为傲的飘逸长发，换成年轻时干脆利落的平头——结果当然是遭到了以迪卢木多为首的爱尔兰团体一致反对。  
“和长发没关系，”迪卢木多激动地拍起了桌子，“您还穿蕾丝抹胸呢。”  
“是金边的背心，”库丘林说，“我大概知道自己在你心里是个什么形象了。”  
弗格斯哈哈大笑：“没关系，瑟坦达就算穿高跟鞋也挺好看。”  
宅出风格宅出品位的森林贤者库丘林（25），怀抱着绝望的心情巡视了一圈眼前的熟人们，最终得出“是世界的错不是我的错”的结论。耳环有什么错？方领背心有什么错？宽松到可以被当成裙子的裙裤难道不是居家必备人手一件吗？  
而且最重要的是，为什么自己约的是老太婆，每次来的都是一群臭老爷们？爱尔兰单身青年怒不可遏：“斯卡哈呢？”  
弗格斯擦擦胡子上的酒渍，深深地打了个哈欠：“因为要睡美容觉的缘故吧……”  
酒吧十一点才开门是全世界的规定。而为了照顾某人的喜好，库丘林不得不选择了有男性艳舞的酒吧：没办法，老太婆可不喜欢看一群半裸女人在台上蹦来蹦去——“傻兮兮的，”女王殿下说，“而且我为什么要花钱来看女人？”  
而我为什么又要花钱来看男人。欲哭无泪的大贤者抱紧了自己的啤酒杯，视线在形形色色的人群上逡巡：好歹出门一趟，取材于生活也是好的。  
然后他又撞上了某双似乎永远没睡醒的眼睛。  
其实自从库丘林发觉两人住在同一公寓后，碰面的次数就呈指数级上升趋势。但无论宅出天际的人气作家什么时候出门（倒垃圾或者是遛狗），都能有意无意之间撞上倦怠感十足的矮个子邻居。  
“日安。”看起来像是刚刚下班的邻居总是这样冷淡地打声招呼，完全不在意面前的男人究竟是口味独特的异装癖或是新晋网红作家。日安。晚安。借过。爱尔兰人敢肯定，这家伙的词典里绝对没有除了这几个词以外的东西。久而久之，面瘫的邻居成了隐者乏善可陈的日常的一部分。他说不上是讨厌还是喜欢，但小个子男人毫无波澜的面部肌肉总让爱尔兰人恍惚间认定，今天和昨天，以及前天并没有什么区别。虚度光阴的愧疚感一瞬间如海啸般压满心头。  
然而库丘林也还是随着他的动作而微微颔首：“日安。”  
而现在，这双毫无波澜的死鱼眼又非常不凑巧地出现在本该是让人觉得愉快的场所，对于爱尔兰人而言，实在是倒霉的有些过分了。  
小个子男人还是一如既往地冲着作家点点头，接着习惯性地移开了视线。  
爱尔兰人顺着他的视线望过去，直直停在某位舞男金光闪闪的内裤上。在第一反应的驱动下，大贤者羞愧无比地用手挡住了自己的前额：“他们为什么要用水浇湿衣服……”  
“因为能看得更清楚，”弗格斯接过话茬，“这难道不是你特意定了第一排的原因吗？”  
如果仅仅是为了看男人们形状各异的雄壮特征才来，库丘林认定自己倒不如对着浴室的镜子看个尽兴——即省钱又方便，还不用出门。从小到大光是男澡堂就够他回味无穷了。从内而外透出的无力感让他喝了一杯又一杯掺了水的麦芽威士忌，直到膀胱再也盛不下为止。宅男作家站起身，对在场的朋友们弯了弯腰，接着晃晃悠悠地走向酒吧左侧的一个小门里。  
真奇怪，他明明摄取了如此多的酒精，但脑袋还是清醒得像刚刚睡醒。头顶的白炽灯发着昏暗的光，晕开的光圈仿佛一个煮散的荷包蛋。在荷包蛋的照耀下，库丘林伸出手，推开了那扇门。  
“贵安，”一个不合时宜的声音响起，“您也来了。”  
爱尔兰人猛地打了个哆嗦，突然紧张起来的下腹部传来一股尿意：“啊？”  
小个子·永远ky·邻居站在小便池前，双手显然都忙着干别的事情，因此只是微微点点头：“我还在想您什么时候会来，毕竟喝了很多杯。”  
既然已经打了招呼，那就不能装作看不见。尴尬无比的库丘林只能勉强站在最靠边的小便池前，窸窸窣窣地解开了裤子。  
“您还真是可观呢。”  
得到了这样的评语，连一向冷静自持的爱尔兰人也无法视若无睹了。库丘林战战兢兢地扶着自己的那根东西，一时不知道是继续尿下去，还是就停在这里。  
然而发出评语的男人迅速拉上了拉链，走到洗手池边拧开龙头。等喧嚣的水声消失后，爱尔兰人才战战兢兢地抬起头，茫然地对上墙壁上乱七八糟的涂鸦。

等他终于收拾好自己的裤子和心情后，才匆匆去水池边洗了把脸。镜子里的男人明明很英俊，却被一缕缕黏在额头上的头发弄得有些可怜了。究竟为什么总能遇见这个面瘫邻居？究竟为什么斯卡哈不肯跟他好好地聊聊天？究竟为什么他要在一个破烂的酒吧里盯着一群甩来甩去的大鸡巴而还得被基佬（疑似）调戏？人生如是，贤者库丘林在心中暗自感叹，人生他妈的就是如此，要么躺平挨操，要么叫出情调。如果能选，他会叫的又响又骚。  
然而生活还会以别的体位来让他感到崩溃。刚刚迈出一步，网红作家就以其灵敏的嗅觉察觉到了些什么。等他走近自己的座位后，不详的预感终于成真：“其他人呢？”  
小个子男人冲他举起酒杯：“他们先走了，嘱咐我一会儿送你回家。”  
情绪崩溃的眩晕感差点让人气作家当场倒地，不过幸好，他的手牢牢地扶住了椅子背。如果摔下去，还不知道会遭到怎样的对待——最可怕的绝对是被对方一把扶住。  
然而绅士代表面无表情地喝干了自己面前的那杯酒，眼睛随着舞台上的动作来回打转，看起来并没有特意为身边的贤者多留些注意力的打算。  
“呃，你知道，我对别人的兴趣爱好总是很宽容……”库丘林叹了口气，盯着自己的邻居，“所以冒昧问一句，你是那一类的人吗？当然这和我无关，只是随便问问。”  
男人转过头：“哪一类？”  
库丘林没有想到他会如此认真地看向自己，差一点将刚刚吞下去的酒泛回喉咙：“我是说，那种人。”  
“哦，”男人恍然大悟，“你是说基佬吗？”  
这句话一出口就引来了无数不满的目光。无论何时，在基佬面前使用“faggot”这个词都不是个好主意，尤其是当你明明处于一个同性恋酒吧时还这么做，就有点招人讨厌的嫌疑了。  
“我是啊，”在周围的死寂中，小个子男人的正常音量就显得有些大了，“从我出生开始就是基佬了。”  
原本安静的酒吧突然又变的嘈杂起来。  
爱尔兰人刚刚放下的心立刻又提了起来：“所以，你喜欢男人？”  
“不喜欢为什么要来这里？”对方立刻反驳，“难道你是专门为了喝酒才来吗？这里的酒掺了至少80%的水，还有19%是劣质威士忌。”  
网红作家立刻陷入了沉默。与其让他承认自己约会被放鸽子，不如大大方方地承认自己就是那种喜欢往脸上抹十几层粉底和戴假睫毛的娘炮：就像鲁保罗变装皇后里面那样。  
“你说得对。”他说。  
小个子男人毫无生气的眼睛依然盯着他。承认吧，你就是个彻头彻尾的失败者，连喜欢的女人都约不出来，怎么会有胆当基佬。库丘林从他的视线里看出了这层意思。接着他想到了抛他而去的弗格斯等人。  
“这么巧，我也喜欢男性，”陷入绝望的爱尔兰人端起酒杯，“为基佬干杯！”  
喝完手里的酒，两个人又分别要了一杯“深水炸弹”，毫不示弱地当着对方的面喝了个干净。他们要了第二杯。然后又要了第三杯。直到小个子男人一头摔在木质的吧台上时，他们面前的空杯子已经可以堆成小山。爱尔兰人推了眼前一动不动的人好几把，没有任何反应。喂喂，才这种程度就不行了吗？嘲笑着瘦小的亚裔男人，库丘林握着空杯子，重重地在吧台上砸了几下：“再来一杯！”  
在酒精的连续攻势下，平时深居简出的贤者眼前出现了模糊拉长的光带，而这些光带又随着时间的推移不断延展缩小，变成模糊的人影。人影从一个个跳跃的光点凝聚成团，又慢慢分开。酒吧的光线变强又变弱，变弱又变强，反复了几次后终于归于黑暗。  
朦胧中，他听见一个无机质的声音：“钥匙呢？”  
“钥，”爱尔兰人努力找回神志，“在裤兜里……”  
接着是开锁的声音。沉重的不锈钢门伴随着门闩扭动而缓缓打开。库丘林知道自己被放在了某个柔软的东西上，但昏昏沉沉的大脑依然没有给他任何反应的机会。然后是什么湿漉漉热乎乎的东西在舔他的脸，还带着一股熟悉的臭味。  
“汪！”  
被狗吠声终于唤醒的库丘林茫然睁开了双眼，想起自己今晚还没带着爱犬出门散步。  
“醒了吗？”  
贤者茫然地将脸转向声音的方向。  
小个子男人规规矩矩地坐在他身边，双手捧着一杯热茶小口啜饮：“你挺沉的。”  
注意到库丘林依然涣散的视线，男人只好继续说下去：“我从橱柜自己拿的，你不在意吧？”  
好吧，随你的便。彻底放弃思考的贤者终于将爱犬的每日活动抛在脑后，两眼一闭倒了下去。

宿醉带来的不仅是头痛，更是浑身乏力，以及不想起床。一边感慨着“截稿日幸好还早”，一边懒洋洋地将被子拉高到头顶的人正是昨晚酗酒的库丘林。自由工作者就是有这种好处啊——深深地吸了一口气，果不其然在嘴里发现了狗毛的痕迹。贤者将长长的头发捞起来扔出被窝，翻了个身打算继续入睡。  
然后他就以面对面的姿势看到了睡在一旁的邻居先生。  
“……”他揉了揉眼睛，又扇了自己一巴掌，确信并不是因为宿醉而出现了太过离谱的幻觉。  
“日安。”浑身上下只穿着一条内裤的男人坐了起来，神情坦荡得不像昨晚喝到晕过去的人。  
“……能告诉我你为什么会在这里吗？”  
男人点点头：“啊，你不记得了。昨天你喝多，我就送你回来了。”  
贤者努力在脑海中搜寻残破不堪的记忆，最后决定从最深的那一片开始：“……我记得明明是你先倒下？”  
男人极其自然地从爱尔兰人的衣柜里摸出一件看起来比较小的T恤衫套在身上，背对着一脸愕然的库丘林说：“因为我没怎么喝，都倒在地上了。”  
“等一下，”头痛欲裂的作家按压着额头两侧，“那你为什么睡在我的床上？”  
“因为我们俩在床上来了一发。”男人轻描淡写地说。  
一瞬间被大新闻击穿的爱尔兰人立刻伸手摸向自己的屁股。在发觉没有血迹也没有粘粘乎乎的东西后立刻宽心了不少：“别骗人了。”  
男人望向他的视线立刻锋利了不少：“怎么就不可能是我被上呢？”  
刚刚放心的爱尔兰人突然又把心提到了嗓子眼儿：“我，我才不信呢……我才不会和男人上床。”  
“你这是性别歧视。”邻居说，“难道不存在插错洞的可能性？”  
库丘林这下完全清醒了。他光着屁股从被窝里爬出来，认认真真地在床边转了一圈，最终下了结论：“我上床绝对会戴套子的。现在这里没有套子，所以昨晚什么也没有发生。”  
邻居的死鱼眼头一次在爱尔兰人的身上聚了焦：“啊，糟糕。忘记这件事了。那下次会记得放用过的套子。”  
所以你只是在胡说八道吗？不管怎样，保全了男儿身的大作家还是感到了一丝丝的愉快。不过很快，他又反应过来：“所以你也不是基佬？”  
“为什么我就不是？”  
爱尔兰人在脑海中迅速组织好了攻讦的词语：“首先，你没有去约炮而是在喝酒；其次，你也不会在意自己在男性眼里的形象，而基佬会在意；最后，哪有基佬对一个醉醺醺毫无反抗之力的大帅哥毫不动心的！”  
黑眼睛的邻居沉默了两秒。“嗯，”他说，“有点道理。”  
停顿了一会儿，男人说：“不过你算帅哥吗？”

无论如何，库丘林认为自己比这世界上百分之九十九的人要英俊的多了。迪卢木多算是那百分之一，而卫宫切嗣则算是那百分之九十九的沧海一粟。  
现在这个永远一脸茫然的小不点儿说，要让他去帮忙点单。  
“点你喜欢的就行，”一边说一边掏出皮夹的男人露出了淡淡的笑容，“我不在乎价钱。”  
库丘林抬头望向那一片舞男，以及他们健硕无比的肌肉块和更加引人注目的下身。接着他又看看眼前这个瘦弱的亚裔男人，脸上的表情不可谓不复杂：“你受得了吗？”  
切嗣说：“你只管点。”  
被迫和某人一起来到酒吧的隐者只觉得自己流年不利到人神共愤。一开始就错了——错在心肠太软。要不是为了回报对方昨夜替忘记带钱包的爱尔兰人付账的恩情，他才不会再度踏入这个充满了雄激素的地方。他自己就足够阳刚了，不需要什么雄性的半裸肉体。  
至于为什么要让他帮忙点单，切嗣是这样说的：“我比较容易害羞。”  
库丘林眯起双眼打量着面无表情的男人：“你是不是把’不要脸’和’害羞’弄反了？”  
“‘在这里，我们全是酒鬼和荡妇，’”亚裔突然念起了阿赫玛托娃的诗句，“’我们在一起多么愉快！’愉快些，作家。”  
揣着装满纸币的钱包，库丘林一步步走向原先被他认定是绝不会接触的事物。深呼吸，深呼吸。爱尔兰人声音嘶哑地对着那个似乎是领班的人说：“随便给我一个。”  
“我们这里可没有随便。”  
“那就要个最高最壮的，”库丘林说，“能干翻一头牛的那种。”  
他可没有蓄意报复。绝对没有。只是好奇而已——看看这个小不点儿怎么驾驭筋力十足的猛男（可别闹出人命才好，不过他才不在乎呢）。  
递出钞票的同时，一个身高将近两米的黑皮男性从人群中走了出来。“大流士三世，”领班介绍道，“这是他的外号。希望您能满意。”  
“嗨。”壮汉自上而下的目光投向了买下自己的人。  
“……嗨。”被阴影笼罩的库丘林从喉咙里挤出一声发了颤的招呼。  
“你真小。”大流士伸出那张小山般的手掌，在爱尔兰人的后背上拍了拍。后者立刻因为过重的力道而打了个趔趄。  
“我们，”库丘林好不容易才站稳，手指指向了小个子男人的方向，“我们去那边。”  
“没关系，”大流士说，“这里就可以。”  
说完，足以干翻一头牛的舞男将双手放在了爱尔兰人身上，接着轻轻一扯。常年足不出户的作家惊恐地发现，自己的衣服在短短几秒间变成了几块碎布。  
“从哪里开始？”带着瘆人的微笑，壮汉对几乎全裸的顾客发出邀请。  
救、救命……  
喉咙里发出了无声的呐喊，人气作家以最快的速度转过身去。不幸的是，胳膊却被一只老虎钳般的大手紧紧握住了。“客人要去哪？”  
完蛋了，自己几十年的贞洁就要在这里付之东流——  
“所有人，将手放在脑后蹲下！”  
一个冰冷的声音突然在酒吧里炸响。  
在场的人们都停下了手里的动作，愣愣地望向同一个方向。怎么了？库丘林在面面相觑的眼睛里看出了疑惑。不过幸运的是，拉扯作家内裤的大手也暂时因为这种意外状况而停了下来。  
“重复一遍，所有人将手放在脑后蹲下！”  
切嗣站在酒吧的桌子上，吹响了警笛。  
“例行检查！”  
库丘林惊愕地抬起头。  
“风化组，”他听见卫宫切嗣大声喊道，“例行检查！”

在其他警员陆陆续续抵达后，切嗣拉上了枪栓，从桌子上跳到了地面。他望了望缩在角落里衣衫不整的大作家，叹了口气。接着，结束扫黄打非的警员扯下一旁的桌布拎在手里，步伐缓慢地走向对方。  
“你还好吗？”他问。用的是比平时温柔许多的音调。  
可惊魂甫定的爱尔兰人才不想理他呢。钓鱼执法也要有个限度——利用善良无辜的人民群众去抓捕色情从业人员，还差点伤及他人，简直要多卑劣有多卑劣。  
“抱歉。”爱尔兰人听见头顶上传来了淡淡的叹息声。下一刻，一个温暖的东西就披在了自己身上。  
“只有这个了，暂时忍耐一下。”  
不由分说地将人气作家用桌布裹成一团，还自顾自地将对方的脑袋搂在怀里，大约也只有这个丧尽天良的警员能做的出来吧。库丘林气得要死，但奈何身上残存的只有一个小小的平角裤，只好抓紧了桌布推开对方：“离我远点！”  
“乖，”小个子男人锲而不舍地将蓝毛毛的脑袋往怀里揣，还用上了哄小孩子的语气，“听话。”  
“听你MLGB!”  
“听话，”切嗣说，“不想被当成嫖客抓进去录口供，就安生点。”  
人气作家不吭声了。被抓进去的后果在眼前一幕幕浮现：被当成是欲求不满的变态，进而身败名裂，被八卦小报报导，最后连斯卡哈都会用怜悯的表情看着自己……  
“那边是？”一位穿着警服的人远远向切嗣打了声招呼。  
几乎是与之同时，拥有一头漂亮长发的爱尔兰人飞扑进人渣警官的怀里。后者显然是吃了一惊，不过微微颤抖的身体显示出他正在忍耐着遍及全身的笑意。  
“是位受了惊的女士，”切嗣说，手指轻轻地梳理着湛蓝色的头发，“真可怜呢。”  
躲在桌布下面的“女士”，听闻此言立刻恶狠狠地在这家伙的肩头咬了一口。去死吧你这变态。  
恶劣警员的手停了下来。过了几秒，他又开始慢慢地抚摸又软又滑的头发：“我会送你回家的，女士。不要怕。”  
也许是因为精神突然放松的缘故，也许是因为对方的手法太过温柔，甚至也许是这个混蛋的身上带着一股炸鸡味儿的香气；不一会儿，库丘林就感觉到了睡意。  
“……混蛋。”  
意料之中的毫无反应。不过这家伙明明那么瘦小，搂着自己的胳膊却很有力气嘛。  
警车离开的声音渐渐远去，在挣扎了几秒后，大作家终于放弃了思考，靠在对方的身上睡了过去。


	2. You Know I'm No Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你猜两次在犯罪者面前睡着是什么后果？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 库丘林不幸的未来正在徐徐展开。

如果他知道连续两次在这家伙面前睡着是什么后果，库丘林绝对，一定，以及肯定不会允许自己这么干。  
醒来后的爱尔兰人首先用手摸了摸身边的床铺，发现没有人时才战战兢兢地睁开了双眼。衣柜，safe。卧室，safe。阳台，safe。盥洗室，safe。然而当他对着洁白无瑕的马桶发呆时，一个熟悉的声音再次缓缓传来：“我不知道你还有这样的兴趣，对着马桶冥想什么的。”  
库丘林回过头。  
一个抱着狗的卫宫切嗣站在他面前，右手在狗头上撸个不停：“早啊。”  
这熟悉的动作让爱尔兰人觉得似曾相识，但他暂时不打算深究：“公务员可以无故翘班吗？还有，把狗给我。”  
小个子男人心不甘情不愿地将猎狼犬放了下来：“我受伤了。”猎狼犬异常亲热地绕着他打转，还用前爪扒着警官的裤腿，希望被人继续抱着：结果当然是遭到了主人的呵斥。不得不退到一旁的猎犬趴在地上，发出呼噜噜的不满声。  
库丘林双手抱在胸前，上下打量着对方：“伤脑袋上了吗？你受伤和我有什么关系？”  
切嗣默默解开了衬衣，露出一个赤裸的肩膀。肩膀上痕迹明显的牙印正对着一脸茫然的贤者。  
“你咬的。”他说。  
“我有权要求在这里养伤，直到好转，”切嗣从裤兜里掏出一沓照片，“这是你昨晚招妓的证据。”  
以此为契机，库丘林开始了与某个男人同居的生活。一开始他还以为对方是因为付不起房租才死气白赖地住在这里，但后来他才发现，也许卫宫切嗣缺德，但绝不缺钱。托某位黑心警官的福，连脱稿都变得理直气壮起来——毕竟有人会付水电费，房租，以及狗粮。  
现在，两条越长越大的猎狼犬占据了客厅的大部分位置，懒洋洋地趴在地上。堆成小山的庞然巨物中间坐着一个撸毛的切嗣。  
“站起来。”库丘林说，手里举着一个粘毛的滚筒。  
小部分时间让人气到晕厥，大部分时间还算乖巧的警官先生听话地站起身，好让对方粘走衬衫上的白色狗毛。  
“要么别穿黑色，”大作家嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，“要么别一天到晚坐那儿玩狗。”  
切嗣安静地看了他一眼。  
“也不许碰我的头发。”库丘林立马补上一句，对面的眼神立刻暗淡了不少。  
爱尔兰人也不知道自己究竟怎么从那双死鱼眼中分辨出喜怒哀乐，但总之，当饲养员当习惯了也许就是有这些好处：不需要言语交流就能相互理解。  
“碗洗了吗？”  
小个子警官投来哀求的视线：“一会儿洗行吗？”  
爱尔兰人严词拒绝：“今天轮到你了。前天大前天都是我洗的碗。”  
后来库丘林才发现，卫宫切嗣之所以不依不饶想要搬进来与他同居的理由：此人说好听点是对家务事无感，难听点就是懒癌晚期。洗碗拖地板能活生生要了他半条命——还是“四角屋子只扫圆”这种敷衍了事的大扫除。因此保持干净整洁的任务就落到了宅男作家的身上。袜子和内裤攒够一周的量再丢进洗衣机，赤身裸体的两个大老爷们儿则光着屁股坐在地板上，轮流抽烟盒里最后一根香烟：因为没人愿意出门倒垃圾，因此也没人愿意到楼下的小卖部去买包烟。  
最后爱尔兰人终于妥协：碗可以不洗，狗不能不遛。拽着狗绳的大作家左手拎着慢慢一兜垃圾，空出来的右脚在趴在地上看书的警官屁股上不轻不重地蹬了一脚：“滚到超市去买点吃的回来。”  
知道了。拖长声音的警官大人慢吞吞地爬起来，手指在肚皮上抓了抓，径直从沙发上拽起一件T恤闻了闻套在身上。  
“那是我的。”库丘林冷静地提醒他。  
“我知道。”切嗣说，“我不嫌弃。”  
“我嫌弃你，”库丘林伸出一条腿将门带上，“而且衣服这么大显得你腿更短了。”  
小个子男人立刻狠狠剜了一眼身旁的同伴。在斗嘴上赢得胜利的爱尔兰人显然非常高兴：“一会儿记得提醒我买点冷冻披萨和大桶的冰淇……”  
……淋。  
宅男作家直愣愣地看着迎面而来的长腿丽人，以及对方随风微微摇曳的长发和近乎完美的身材比例。此时想要假装没看见早已为时过晚，库丘林只好咬咬牙迎了上去：“嗨。”  
斯卡哈微微一笑：“好久不见。”  
库丘林缩了缩脖子，等待几秒后的处刑。  
果不其然，严厉的老师伸出纤细的手指，在宅男作家的胳膊上捏了几把：“都是赘肉，有好好锻炼自己吗！每次都跟你说要勤勉，要持之以恒，不可松懈，瞧瞧你现在的样子！浑身上下都是垃圾食品造就的脂肪！”  
爱尔兰人偷偷翻了个白眼。  
“不许当作没听见！”女王殿下捏完手臂又去抓臀部的肌肉，“屁股上也松松软软的！像豆腐一样！一天到晚就知道坐在那里，难道你是几十岁的老太婆吗！”  
“……师……”可饶了我吧。欲哭无泪的单身男青年库丘林无力地抵抗着来自师父的“性骚扰”，心底对昨晚还在怀念师徒过往的自己产生了唾弃感。为了尽早脱身，一贯自持的作家甚至向身旁的缺德警官投去了求救的视线。  
然而，切嗣难得一见地温情起来：“真好啊。”  
斯卡哈似乎才发现弟子身边的小个子男人，长腿一迈站在了对方的面前：“你好呀。”说完，似乎对亚裔乱七八糟的头顶产生了某种程度的喜爱，女王殿下随意在警员的头顶上抓了几下：“好小呀，你。瑟坦达当时也小小的，现在长大了就不可爱了。”  
喂喂，这家伙是毒蛇猛兽，可不能随意接近——大惊失色的库丘林正想提醒师匠这个黑心警官最讨厌被人提及身材方面的事情，却不料小个子男人不仅没生气，反而顺从地在女王殿下的手心里蹭了蹭。  
“乖，”斯卡哈用食指挠了挠猫耳男人的下巴，“肚子饿吗？”  
切嗣点点头。  
“跟我回家吧，”斯卡哈说，“给你热牛奶吃。”  
眼看着仰慕的女人就要引狼入室，眼明手快的爱尔兰人立刻一把揪住舍友的后衣领：“你去哪儿？碗洗了吗？被子叠了吗？马桶刷了吗？”  
眼看就要逃逸成功的警官立刻啧了一声。  
“您赶紧回去敷面膜吧，”不胜其烦的弟子终于下定决心，用没牵狗绳的另一只手将亲爱的师匠推往远离舍友的方向，“快别担心我的身体健康了。”  
等两人转过一条街后，切嗣才慢吞吞地开口：“原来你喜欢这个类型的。”  
“对啊，”库丘林没好气地拽紧了有些兴奋过度的猎狼犬们，“不行吗？”  
切嗣没有回应。过了几秒，他才静静地说：“是很棒的女人呢。”  
大作家立刻警惕地看着他：“你想干嘛？想也不行，想也有罪。准确地说是想都别想，我不会同意的。”  
“再说了，”被抓过的屁股依然疼痛难忍，库丘林气急败坏地发着牢骚，“那种又凶又吵的老太婆到底哪里好了？”  
“除了胸大，腿长，屁股翘，声音好听长得不错以外一无是处的老太婆，”唠唠叨叨的作家添了一句，“十年前就是这样，再过十年也嫁不出去。”  
切嗣立刻指出对方话里的逻辑错误：“这不是全是优点吗。”  
爱尔兰人脸红脖子粗地憋出一句“要你啰嗦”后就不再理他。两个人一时陷入了不约而同的沉默中，只有依然兴奋不已的猎狼犬在拽着他们向前走。  
直到进入超市，半路无话的切嗣才对着放满冷冻披萨的货架淡淡地飘来一句：“我要夏威夷口味的。”  
“熏肉口味的好吃，”库丘林弯着腰将冰柜里的烤鸡翅放进购物车，“而且便宜。”  
“我刷卡。”  
“那就两个各买一份。”库丘林头也不回地继续翻找巧克力口味的大桶冰淇淋。反正是花黑心警官的钱，他才不心疼呢。爱尔兰人专门选了平时舍不得吃的焦糖夹心特供，手里还捧着一份草莓棉花糖口味转过身去——  
一个白色头发红色眼睛的美人站在他身后：“先生，请问腌黄瓜在哪里？”  
“唔，”故作思索的库丘林露出了自己拿手的英俊笑容，“正好我也要去那里，不然让我来带你过去？毕竟要是让这么美丽的小姐迷路，可就是大大的过错了呢。”  
“左转直走十米，右手边就是。”  
一个冷漠无情的卫宫切嗣以更加冷漠无情的语气说。  
“啊啦，原来就在那里呀，”美人善解人意地冲冷冰冰的警官先生道谢，“多谢啦这位先生！不过您能领我过去吗？”  
“抱歉，你自己去吧。”看也不看对方一眼，切嗣走到冰柜前，将冰淇淋从愣在一旁的库丘林手里接过，“我还有事。”  
然而拒人千里之外的态度并没有打消女人的热情。自带贵族气质的女性不仅没有离开，反而离切嗣更近了些，圆滚滚的大眼睛仔仔细细地在男人的脸上打量：“我是不是在哪里见过你？”

拎着大包小包从超市中出来的库丘林，想起几分钟之前失之交臂的艳遇还是忍不住幽幽叹了口气：“真是位可爱的小姐呢，要是能坐下来一起喝口茶也好呀。”  
意料之中没有回应。作家又将视线投向默默走路的同伴：“啊啦，这位先生，你怎么顺拐呢？”  
切嗣猛地抬起头，碰到对面戏谑的目光后又匆匆地低了下去。啊啦，模仿着女人说话的口吻，爱尔兰人继续调侃对方：“原来你喜欢这个类型的。”  
警官大人恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“要你啰嗦！”说完，立刻将脖子后面的兜帽套在了头上——正好遮住略微有些发红的耳朵根。  
爱尔兰人笑的前仰后合。

那之后两个大老爷们的日子过的越发糜烂且偏离健康标准，严重缺乏各种膳食纤维及维生素ABCED。口腔溃疡持续了一个多礼拜的库丘林痛定思痛，决定从新开始：“买点蔬菜水果吧？”  
一边检视货架一边翻找的切嗣从顶层取下一包黄瓜味薯片：“哝，蔬菜。”  
库丘林顺其自然地将垃圾食品丢进购物车：“水果呢？”  
小个子立刻递给他一盒速冻蛋糕：“草莓果粒，超大颗。”  
对同伴的反应感到满意，贤者继续推着自己满载的高热量食物慢慢向前滑行。不知不觉间，和小个子ky的同居生活已经过去了几个月，除了家里的垃圾从两三天一清到一天一清之外，似乎并没有什么太大的变化。生活在无趣中进行毫无意义的衰减，库丘林叹了口气，将自己的视线投往塞得满满当当的货架：“如果一切都是虚假的，那么我们不断追求口味上的享受不也是虚假的快乐？”  
切嗣说：“那我要选择巧克力味的快乐。”说完，他往车里丢进一捧榛果口味的朱古力糖果。  
正在体会加缪的贤者立刻露出了一个苦笑：“你还真是现实主义者。”  
“虚无主义者在使用信用卡的时候已经输了。”面无表情的男人持续不断地往购物车内丢进姜饼，玛丽莲蛋糕，以及柏林人果酱面包。很快，这些充满糖分的食物就堆成了小山。  
“那又如何，”爱尔兰人回敬对方，“沉浸在射击游戏上的现实主义者也好不到哪儿去。”  
切嗣耸耸肩，右手举起一包焦糖爆米花示意。库丘林叹了口气，将同款包装的海盐口味放入已经满满当当的车内：“就不怕得糖尿病吗？”  
“不怕。”得到了理所应当的回答。  
结账时切嗣异常有男人味地向舍友甩出一张卡，想必价值不菲。毕竟库丘林曾试探着威胁要刷爆它，而小个子男人只是诡秘地一笑：“随你便。”  
有钱真好啊。虽说是人气作家但实际上收入平平的爱尔兰人夸张地砸了砸嘴，把一肚子的抱怨都塞进摇摇欲坠的购物车：“我还要冰淇淋，香草味的。”  
切嗣古怪地看了他一眼：“你确定？”  
库丘林理直气壮：“看电影吃冰淇淋有什么不对！”  
的确没什么不对，但当“小电影”的进度条爬过第十分钟，面对导演刻意放大的活塞运动漫溢而出的浓稠液体，正在忙着将半化不化的奶油往嘴里塞的贤者还是感到了一阵生理性的恶心。咔哧咔哧咀嚼爆米花的小个子警官立刻投来“我早就说了”的视线。  
“所以你从局里特意带来的电影就是这些？”库丘林翻了翻五花八门的碟片，确信里面全部都是应该禁止在市面流通的东西。  
“不然呢，”男人反问他，“我可是风化组的。”  
经历了短暂的道德斗争后，森之贤者抬起头，以最威严的的声音说：“下回要人妻的。”  
这个温馨的晚上他们一起观看了各式各样的激烈运动，从毫无剧情可言的群交到人妻闯空门等各色剧情。不得不说警察局的收藏果然别致，连见多识广的贤者都能引得耳朵根一阵阵发热——当然才不是因为和别人一起看小黄片的缘故。一开始他还不好意思地把两条腿好端端地并了起来，颇为小心翼翼地吃着超市里买来的零食。不到一个小时，经历了脸红心跳到面无表情的库丘林拿起遥控器按下了快进键：“鼻孔太大，下一个。”  
切嗣抬起头，瞟了一眼娇喘连连的女主角：“胸部也是假的。”  
自觉受到了欺诈的作家顿时陷入不满的情绪：“这个世界还有诚信吗？”  
“有啊，”切嗣说，“比如看似浓稠的x液实际上是人工勾兑出来的玩意儿。”  
库丘林将零食端端正正地放在了面前的茶几上，开始了他长达一个小时的激进批判。  
“屁股太平。”  
“腿不够直。”  
“毛太浓密。”  
“牙也不齐。”  
……  
注重平权的卫宫警官立刻提出反对意见：“要对活动双方展开批评与反批评。光批评一方容易犯思辨上的错误，还会被扣上物化女性的帽子。”  
库丘林非常耐心地反驳他：“哪个男的会在看片的时候观察男性？”  
切嗣说：“我就会啊。”  
爱尔兰人意味深长地看了他一眼：“那好，这次的肚皮有赘肉，秃顶，不仅龅牙腿还很短。”  
意味深长的人立刻就变成了卫宫警官：“谁会在看片的时候观察男性的相貌？我说的是下面那玩意儿。”  
库丘林大为光火。“谁会去盯着别人的老二啊！”说归说，坚持自我的贤者还是给出了自己的意见：“这个，太短了。”  
一路看下来，两人手中竟然没剩几张可观看的碟片。脑袋中充斥着各色裸体的贤者真正进入了睽围已久的贤者时间，恨铁不成钢地拍着舍友的大腿发牢骚：“最近的色情行业越来越不专注质量了！光是进进出出完全引不起观众的兴趣好吗！”  
沉默不语的警官突然出声：“那你想看什么？”  
被反问的爱尔兰人登时愣了起来。搜肠刮肚一番后，他给出了非常不确定的意见：“人妻好友凌辱系？”  
切嗣说：“啊，这么普通吗。”  
在下一个周末，同居一室的二人共同欣赏了经典系列《花与O》。受惊过度的贤者伸出一只手指头：“还可以这么玩？”  
卫宫警官善解人意地用右脚掌掰弯了那根一柱擎天的食指：“还可以那么玩儿。”  
横躺在沙发一端的作家这次非常有先见之明地嚼着酥脆的薯条：“你们日本人会玩儿。”  
“过誉了。”  
“这不是夸奖。”库丘林说，用左脚蹬蹬沙发另一头的切嗣，“还有吗？”


	3. You Never Can Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们居然在草地上来了一发，围观者是两条结实又标志的猎犬。

利用舍友的公职身份，原本尚算整洁的房间立刻充斥了各种各样的色情玩具。“留在办公室也是留着，”正在用某种又长又粗的橡胶玩具逗狗的卫宫警官做出了以上解释，不料却被爱狗如命的主人一脚踩在后背上，“还不如放家里。”  
库丘林熟练地将脚下的人形物体踢到了一旁：“别拿那玩意儿玩狗，你是变态吗。”  
咕噜噜滚到一旁的男人嘟嘟囔囔：“你又不让我喂吃的。”  
“废话，”库丘林从盘子里举起一片刚刚切好的牛肉，“都让你喂了，那狗是认我还是认你？”  
眼见着平时就阴沉的男人马上就要变成雷暴天气，爱尔兰人适时补上一句：“你的饭在桌子上，夏威夷披萨加可乐。”  
“……嗯。”顿时多云转晴的切嗣耷拉着眼皮坐到了餐厅的桌子上。  
贤者完全不清楚为什么自己的两条猎狼犬竟然有如斯魅力，将一个见多识广的风化组小警察迷的神魂颠倒——说好听点是动物保护者，说难听点就是彻头彻尾的溺爱。库丘林时不时就要在那个黑色的脑袋瓜上扇一巴掌警告对方：“别把你吃的给狗吃。你病了无所谓，狗病了怎么办？”  
切嗣慢吞吞地开口：“你这个人，要是当父亲一定很苛刻。”  
库丘林寸步不让：“你这个人，要是当父亲一定溺爱子女，纵容无度。”  
说完，两个人一时都沉默无语。爱尔兰人心里充满了嘲笑的反问句：我这种人怎么会有孩子。就算有，也一定是跟着母亲生活吧……自己可没有那个能力去抚养这么脆弱的生物。  
话虽这么说，可抚养小动物的职责却一点也没减少。无论是定时定点地投喂家里的三只大型兽类，还是早晚各一次的散步，甚至是对着屋子里蓬松柔软的毛发吹声口哨：“快点滚出来擦桌子。”  
又长又软的白色狗毛下伸出一只人类的胳膊：“救……救……我……”  
“我数三声，”库丘林不耐烦地将脏衣服丢进洗衣篮里，“麻利点儿滚出来。”  
过了几秒后，贤者意识到爱犬的重量已经是不能承受之沉——没办法，猎狼犬都这样，没点肌肉可咬不住狼的脖子啊。他当机立断，马上就吹了另一声口哨：加长版的，主要用于催可爱的狗儿们进食。果然，两条雪白的猎犬立刻欢快地摇着尾巴，在主人身边跳上跳下。  
“今天就吃煮好的鸡肉吧。”严厉的主人叹了口气，揉揉宠物们的脑袋瓜。  
一个蓬头垢面浑身沾满白色毛发的切嗣终于颤颤巍巍地爬了起来，拍拍屁股又拍拍大腿：“真够呛啊。”  
你活该。库丘林狠狠瞪了对方一眼：“都几月了还要钻到狗肚子下面去？”  
“因为很冷嘛。”切嗣说。  
这倒是实话。明明已经进入六月，但晴天依然屈指可数，大多数时候都徘徊在十几度左右。而不知为何天生体温就低的男人为了取暖，总是喜欢钻在猎狼犬的肚子下面。  
“喂，”库丘林挠挠后脑勺，蹲下来和舍友对视，“你工资发了吗？”  
切嗣从裤兜里掏了掏，翻出来一张卡：“拿去吧。”  
虽说开销一向是一半一半，但两人商量后，决定还是一人的钱存在银行里吃利息，另一人的钱负责各种开销。切嗣倒是简单直接地将钱直接丢给舍友保管，而后者也常常一边说着这多不好意思一边将卡塞进了衬衫的口袋里：“今天看起来会是晴天，要出去买点什么吗？狗粮要吃完了，而且还要买点墙纸把受潮的地方糊住。”  
连吃饭都很随意的男人果然说：“我都可以啊。”  
库丘林点点头：“然后还要顺道去一趟药店。”  
卫宫警官闻听此言登时抬头：“又有新的女粉丝自愿献身？”  
感觉被贬低了人格的作家气不打一处来：“我去药店只有买套子一件事吗？！”  
然而警官大人敏感的探测雷达依然嗡嗡作响：“这可真是稀奇，被遗忘的新兴作家，除了遛狗不会出门的男人居然会想要去药店溜达溜达，不得不让人怀疑啊。”  
深知舍友的脑子里除了蝇营狗苟就是男盗女娼，贤者决定放弃与他一般见识：“你到底去不去？”  
卫宫切嗣麻利地将手里的大福饼丢在一旁：“去。”  
结果他们不仅去了药店，还顺道去了一趟TKmaxx。库丘林坚持这种打折商店才能买到最完美的狗窝——便宜耐操，两条闲不下来的猎犬是导致狗用物品更新换代频繁的根本原因。至于其他的东西，切嗣选了帽子和泳镜，而常年宅家的贤者则对商店新入的夏威夷衫蠢蠢欲动。  
“这件怎么样？”库丘林伸开双臂，邀请舍友进行点评。  
“挺好的。”切嗣说。  
请记住风化组警官此刻的言辞，因为才过了一周，他的评语就变成了以下的台词：  
“你怎么会想到买这么花哨的衣服？”  
差点气到晕过去的库丘林不得不暂时停止自己浇灌院子的劳动：“不是你建议买的吗？”  
“啊——”切嗣慢吞吞拖着长音，舒服自在地在躺椅上伸了个懒腰，“好像有这么回事。不过确实挺花哨的。”  
“我觉得好看就行，”库丘林举起水管，“还有，你那个烟给我掐了。”  
其实贤者也曾经是吸烟族大军中的一员，只不过最近的痔疮危机让他不得不选择了健康生活。早些时候，拥有一头棕色自来卷的变态医生扶了扶眼镜，有模有样地对库丘林说：“要想屁股好受点，就戒烟戒酒，再多吃蔬菜。不然到时候演变成脱肛，就只能在身上挂个袋子接排泄物咯。我倒是挺想见识一下的——”  
从医院回来的爱尔兰人就宣布，家里从此戒烟。我不能抽，你也不能抽。  
而忍耐了近一星期的卫宫警官则肉眼可见地变得暴躁起来：“正常人哪有在家里穿这么丑的衣服的？不仅有碍观瞻还影响心情。心情不好当然要抽烟。”  
鉴于对方的精神正由于被迫戒烟而陷入崩溃，库丘林决定不跟他一般见识：“我的衣服我说了算，而且我的肺也我说了算。我可爱粉红色的肺拒绝二手烟的毒害。”  
卫宫警官虽然没有掐灭手中的烟，但他冲着舍友招了招手，示意对方过来。眼看着和平会谈还是有希望的贤者走了过去。  
下一秒他就被浓稠的白色烟雾喷了一脸。  
始作俑者显然是故意为之，不仅一脸挑衅，还语气不善地反问爱尔兰人：“粉红色的肺现在被污染了，感觉如何？”  
脾气很好的库丘林没有和他打毫无意义的嘴仗，而是大步流星地走到栅栏边，再大踏步地走到舍友面前，举起水管浇了对方一身。当然，叼在切嗣嘴里的烟也理所应当地熄灭了。  
切嗣从躺椅上跳了起来。湿答答气冲冲浑身充满了愤怒之情的卫宫警官，完全拿出了对付犯罪分子的架势。  
武装着水管的库丘林毫不留情地瞪着他：绝不退缩，坚决打倒危害人民身体安全的反动派！  
然后下一秒他们就真的在灿烂的阳光下扭打在了一起。事后库丘林回忆起这决定性的一天时，依然觉得阳光灿烂的有些刺眼，而刚刚吸饱水分的草坪柔软的又太过分。这两者结合在一起，直接导致了推搡中的他们脚挨着脚，手挎着手绊倒在地。  
运气好些的库丘林猝不及防，身体狠狠磕在了舍友形状明显的胯骨上，顿时痛的咬牙切齿：“吃那么多，肉都长到哪儿去了？”  
而被压在地上的舍友似乎也好不到哪儿去。切嗣深深地呼了口气：“吃的又不多，怎么这么沉？”  
疑似发福的作家立刻反驳：“是肌肉！肌肉本来就沉！”  
被压到呼吸不畅的切嗣艰难地吐出几个字：“先……你先起来……”  
眼看着舍友就要因为某些无关紧要的琐事而魂归故里，库丘林不得不用手肘撑着自己：“你好点了吗？”  
然后他没得到对方的回音。  
怀疑切嗣也许已经因为窒息而去世的库丘林低头去看，却发现警官大人直勾勾地盯着自己的胸部看个不停。由于乱飞的水管，两人现在已经浑身湿透，衣服也紧绷绷地贴在了身上。而卫宫警官盯着的地方正是作家大人平时很少暴露于人前的部位——  
“啊，”切嗣说，“原来是粉色的啊。”  
“……你是变态吗？”感受到了危机的贤者虽然想要用手护住胸部，但奈何目前的姿势完全不允许他这么做。  
“唔……”从来不懂读气氛是什么东西的警官还在试图用手指去扯爱尔兰人的夏威夷衫，“因为啊，以前在屏幕里看见男人的乳头，我还以为都是用化妆品染出来的呢。原来真的有粉色的啊。”  
所以说，打折品就是质量不过关啊。遭受到警官大人的暴力拆卸，很快，脆弱的衬衣立刻就崩开了几个扣子。这下贤者的胸部完完全全地暴露于人前了。  
“正常人都会是粉色吧！”气急败坏的贤者立刻坐在舍友的身上，好好地用双手挡住了自己的上身。既然已经湿透了，那就干脆脱掉好了：琢磨了几秒后，库丘林还是决定将已经不成样子的夏威夷衫丢在一旁，气势豪迈地敞开让对方看。  
“诶，不会啊，”切嗣将湿透的短袖衫从头上扯下来，认真地回复对方，“亚洲人的话都是褐色吧。你看。”  
库丘林目瞪口呆地盯着舍友的胸部。这家伙没说错，仿佛葡萄干一样的两个凸起在形状分明的肋骨上显得有些不合时宜。原来对方竟然这么瘦吗——忍不住将手放了上去的库丘林轻轻摩挲着淡褐色的乳晕，有些脸红心跳地观察起了这玩意儿在指腹下膨胀的过程。  
然而切嗣永远比他快一步。在贤者还在脑海中进行腼腆又羞涩的想象时，某个见多识广的男人居然已经开始解舍友的皮带了。  
“你，你干什么，”库丘林结结巴巴地说，“不要以为我不敢揍你……”  
切嗣理直气壮地反驳他：“你都摸了我，我也要摸回来。而且下面是什么颜色我也很好奇。”  
居然是因为这种理由吗！  
气血贲张的年轻（？）作家立刻就在舍友既果断又利索的拆解下升旗了。反正他才不会不好意思呢，自己的宝枪无论在任何时候都不会让它的主人感到丢脸。反倒是切嗣在看到了半软不硬的东西后大为失望：“啊，不是粉色的啊。”  
接着鉴黄组成员卫宫先生继续评价：“不过形状倒挺好看的，很直呢。如果弧度太大的话女孩子会感到痛，你应该很受欢迎吧。”  
被人对着自己的性器高谈阔论，一贯自持的库丘林现在也出现了短暂的混乱：这家伙想干嘛？为什么要对着我的玩意儿说话？  
然而不争气的小兄弟在持续不断的温柔鼻息下变得越来越硬，连上面的血管都凸起来了。切嗣似乎不满足于仅仅作为观察者，竟然用自己的手指摸了摸茎体根部蜷曲的毛发：“以前就很想问了，你是那种毛发稀疏的体质吗？胸部也没什么胸毛，腋下也是。”  
不知如何是好的库丘林结结巴巴地说：“谢谢你对我如此关注。”  
“不客气。”这家伙居然还正儿八经地回复了，难不成其实他本来就是个傻的？库丘林一脸茫然地看着对方结束了观察，忙着将自己笔直挺立的东西塞回内裤里去。  
“别忙了，”爱尔兰人叹了口气，“要消下去还得过一阵儿呢。”  
切嗣没有说话。他采取了某项非常符合其性格的举动：直接用手上下撸起了舍友的小兄弟。  
大脑再一次陷入混乱的库丘林在不断上升的快感中抽空问了一句：“你该不是个傻的吧？”  
以非常传统的手法直上直下的切嗣忙中偷闲：“不舒服吗？”  
贞操观差不多和底裤一样轻薄的爱尔兰人用行动证明了自己偶尔也会果决那么一次。库丘林在得到回复后利用眼下的姿势，顺利将握着自己宝枪的男人推翻在柔软的草地上。  
“你智商测验如何？”贤者窸窸窣窣地褪下了警官的运动裤。  
“正常范围内，”平躺着的切嗣望着头顶上清澈的蓝色天空，想到某人的头发也这么蓝，真是太讨厌了，“问这个干什么？”  
“以免我和残疾人做了不可饶恕的事，这算违法吧？”  
警官先生的眼神登时犀利了起来：“所以你决定要做了？”  
一瞬间以为对方要竭力反抗的贤者停顿了几秒才回答：“对啊，要做。”这个场合这个气氛，不做才奇怪吧。虽说自己并不是会因为裸体男性而性奋的类型，但要说起来，一两次违背既定路线的越界才让人更有感觉不是吗？  
出乎意料，一向特立独行的切嗣很乖地翻了个身，趴在地上。再然后库丘林目瞪口呆地看着对方将手指在嘴里舔舐后，带着粘粘乎乎的唾液伸进后穴里搅动起来。更糟糕的是，明明浑身都是凸起的骨头，屁股却非常不合时宜地又圆又翘——这是故意的吧？故意的吧？绝对是故意的吧？  
“好了。”切嗣说。  
再然后就是非常少儿不宜的画面了。库丘林从来没想过，自己会在自家的小院里，在摆着烧烤架和狗屋的院子里，在楼上十几户的目光下，以及隔着玻璃门注视着这边的两条猎狼犬的视线下和一个男人进行非常有碍观瞻的亲密活动。更糟的是他发现这还挺舒服的。一开始进入的时候，龟头被括约肌紧紧吸住的感觉让他后背一颤，酥麻的感觉沿着脊椎四处游走，敦促他继续前进。不知道为什么这家伙的体温明明这么低，里面却火热的要把人烫熟。一边捏着葡萄干凸起，一边掐着对方过于细窄的腰部的库丘林，为了更加方便干脆跪在了地上。  
结合处发出的声音出乎意料的大，爱尔兰人又担心会吵到邻居，又因为这种担心而越加兴奋。不得了啊，库丘林想，男人是这么舒服的吗？还是因为是这家伙所以才这么舒服？  
然而作为另一方的切嗣却几乎没有发出任何声音，安静的有些过分了。以兽类姿势侵入的爱尔兰人弯下腰，捏着对方的下巴让他转过头来。切嗣的眼睛还是那么冷静，唯有舌尖软的过分，还带着尼古丁的苦味。经受戒烟之苦的库丘林仔仔细细地将这些口腔上残留的味道全部用舌头刮过一遍，再连着津液一起吞下肚子。  
“喂，”爱尔兰人长长的头发散在切嗣的身上，随着身后的节奏一下一下地扫着矮个子男人赤裸的大腿，“偶尔也叫那么几声啊。”  
“怎么叫？”警官先生的喘息声开始变得越来越沉重，但依旧勉强保持在微弱的音量。  
“嗯……”突然想要打击报复的爱尔兰人轻轻一笑，“像母狗一样叫两声。”  
然而卫宫切嗣永远出乎意料。他真的叫了。不仅叫，还叫的惟妙惟肖，颇为生动。果然，几秒后，关在玻璃门那边的两条猎狼犬就开始不安分地用爪子扒门：“汪汪呜——”  
阴谋失败的库丘林立刻在那个圆屁股上拍了一巴掌：“别叫了！”  
“单身太久，看条狗都眉清目秀了吗？”切嗣立刻报复性地夹紧了体内的宝具，“不许日狗哦。”  
“可恶！”  
虽然对这家伙的柔韧性早有认知，但真正把对方翻过来掐着大腿根进入时，库丘林才深有体会。下次要试试让他一边用嘴巴自慰一边被上才行——意识到的时候，库丘林大吃一惊。  
居然自己还在想着“下次”的事情吗？  
然而这种短暂的自我厌恶马上就被一双男人的手臂扯回了现实中。切嗣紧紧地搂着他的后背，下面也紧紧咬着坚硬滚烫的宝枪，两个人头一次这么亲密无间地结合在一起，连彼此的心跳都听的一清二楚。  
“所以说，”即将抵达高潮的恍惚中，库丘林听见自己的舍友发出了低到听不清的喟叹，“我才讨厌晴天嘛……”  
有什么好讨厌的。库丘林咬住对方的嘴巴，凶狠地在缩紧的肉洞里冲刺了几下，将积攒了几个月的东西全部无私奉献给了好吃懒做的舍友。虽然有些可惜，但情况如此，那就凑合一下吧。  
然而世事难料，经历了激烈运动的作家，突然察觉到后腰发出了某种不妙的声音。  
“喂，”切嗣说，“你还好吗？”  
捂着腰缓缓倒在对方身上的爱尔兰人深深吸了口气：“等……等一下……我好像闪到腰了……”  
冷静下来后分析了原因，库丘林老老实实地趴在刚刚结束欢爱的对象身上平复心情。也许是伏案写作导致的运动不足，也许是太久没有锻炼身体的缘故，或者也许是刚刚情绪化过头，忘记了要用正确的姿势？  
“我说啊，”虽然看不见，但切嗣的声音里明显带着笑意，“是年纪大了吧？缺钙？”  
“……才不是。”


	4. Goodnight Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卫宫切嗣头一次谈起他的过去。

也许卫宫切嗣对于自己如何光着半个屁股将舍友从草地拖到沙发上的过程已经记忆不清，但库丘林敢发誓他绝对听见好几声从喉咙深处发出的憋笑：怎么说呢，卫宫警官的面瘫有目共睹，能让对方笑成这样，大约自己也算是第一人了。腰部受伤的人气作家趴在柔软的海绵垫子上，脑袋里全是诸如此类的念头——下次绝对要连本带利赚回来。事实上他们的确在任何空闲的时候就纾解那么一下，只需要大半个小时就能完成的娱乐项目可不是很多。成年人之间就别聊什么感情了吧——一手压着自己胸口，另一只手还能游刃有余地抽根烟或是喝瓶啤酒的性伴侣，连高潮时的表情都仿佛凝固了一般毫无变化，库丘林可不觉得卫宫警官比飞机杯好上多少。也许唯一有意义的一点是，飞机杯需要用后清理，而切嗣完事后就会从他身上爬下来，自己去浴室。然后，他们俩各睡各的。  
未来总是难以预料，对于习惯性生活在各种各样意外之中的库丘林就更是如此。他本以为两人只是“一次性”的关系，结束后各奔东西之类的。然而卫宫切嗣永远比他表现出来的更具有不确定性。切嗣挽着袖子，叼着一只吸到一半的烟站在水池前刷啦啦地洗碗：“我那间可以空出来养狗。”  
伏案写作的男人立刻警醒起来：“你要搬走？”  
小个子耸耸肩：“我要搬去你的卧室。”  
惊吓过度的贤者连手里的钢笔摔在了地板上都毫无察觉。良久，他哆哆嗦嗦地憋出一句：“我可没打算交往……你是不是误会了什么？”  
然而他只得到奔腾不息的水声。  
当天晚上库丘林破天荒地穿上了衣橱深处的睡衣，直挺挺地裹着自己的被子躺在床的一侧。几分钟后，他永远面无表情的舍友只穿了一条平角裤就从浴室里走出来，毫无顾忌地往空余的地方爬上去。美貌如花的宅男立刻躲了躲：“套子没有了。”  
面瘫舍友挑了挑眉毛，不发一言。接着他非常有魄力地从舍友手中揪出那个被攥出皱褶的被角，行云流水般地钻了进去。  
“好冰！！！”库丘林惨叫一声，试图推开身上的冰疙瘩，“你干嘛去了？！”  
然而切嗣还是用自己常年禁锢罪犯的手臂紧紧搂住对方：“小声一点，吵死了。”  
“我有一个假设，”感受到体温正渐渐被仿佛变温动物般的舍友吸走，贤者认命般地闭上了双眼，“你是去故意洗了个冷水澡吧？”  
枕在肩窝的脑袋微微点了点头。接着，库丘林察觉到对方的脚趾正在一点点顺着自己宽松的裤腿向上爬，一开始刺骨的冰冷也变得只是微凉。对眼下的状况变得绝望的作家叹了口气：“告你性骚扰哦。”  
然而切嗣一直爬到对方大腿处才停了下来。接着，他换了个非常舒服的姿势，让自己的腰部嵌在舍友的胯骨处，以一种极为亲密的姿势搂着高挑的舍友：“你知道吗，人类的耻骨附近温度会高一些，不过我还是在股动脉附近将就一下吧。”  
“老子一点也不想知道这些豆知识。”库丘林说。不过善良的爱尔兰人还是默许了对方非常无耻的盗温行为。约莫二十分钟后，切嗣的身体终于暖和起来，而两人就这样手挽着手一起坠入了梦乡。  
相比温暖的春季和物产丰饶的秋季，什么都没有的冬季总是显得格外漫长。整整一个冬天，他们除了望着窗外纷飞的大雪之外毫无事情可做。切嗣不需要出警（冬天没人乐意出门去色情场所），而库丘林则断断续续在网上写一些专栏，多数关于自己乏善可陈的日常。终于有一天，他们发觉打发时间最好的方法就是性爱，于是他们靠着炉火以及性能优良的中央供暖在家里的各个角落做了个遍。当然，打扫卫生的一方通常是轮流来的。  
当又一次，切嗣躺在餐桌上，两腿打开，无神的双眼盯着头顶上那个瓦数不足的顶灯发呆时，奋力拼搏的作家终于忍不住开口抱怨：“你不觉得我在努力干活的时候，你却可以躺着休息是一件非常不公平的事情吗？”  
警官放空的瞳孔终于慢悠悠地转回到性伴侣身上：“所以说？”  
库丘林最恨他这种一个单词一个单词往外蹦的性格，尤其是这个“so？”听起来很有点“so what”的挑衅意味在。气打不出一处来的爱尔兰人顿时抗议：“既然躺着这么舒服，那下次换你来上我。”  
警官散漫的眼神顿时犀利了起来：“我那话儿小，你爽不到的。”  
库丘林早知道他会这么说：“没关系，研究表明男性得到肛门性快感的时候主要是通过刺激前列腺，大约一根食指的长度，你符合要求。再说了，比较细的东西对括约肌伤害小。”  
“我个子矮，”切嗣说，“你不觉得从视觉效果来说当女方比较合适吗？”  
“我头发长，”库丘林不耐烦地反驳他，“再说谁会追求视觉效果，这里没有第三个人。”  
似乎觉得对方很有道理的卫宫警官沉吟了两秒。接着，他提出另一个论据：“个子矮的话，没办法一边做一边接吻。”  
库丘林对这个别出心裁的理由感到十分痛心：“说得你好像躺在床上的时候就不会玩手机不会抽烟不会干别的一样？就这么定了，下次换你，腰部运动是很累的。”说完，爱尔兰人一边嘟囔着一边继续晃起了腰，决心继续刚刚被打断的娱乐活动。  
他该好好学学什么是测不准原理的。  
然而文科生库丘林这辈子就对物理深恶痛绝，更对看起来就一副理工男的卫宫警官束手无策。平时身负扫黄打非重任的切嗣看来经由各种材料的熏陶，非常娴熟且自然地从餐桌上坐起来，搂着舍友的脖子挂在了对方的身上。出于重力的作用，库丘林的那根棒子自然就吃到了平时少能抵达的深处。作家脚底一软，忙不迭用自己没什么力气的手臂搂住了警官先生的屁股：“……你干嘛？”  
实干派卫宫切嗣一边有节奏地上下起伏，一边抽空回答了问题：“这样是不是好一点？”  
如果说“好”的定义是让人爽到头顶发麻，那么爱尔兰人可以发自内心地说“oui”，前提是这个姿势不会演变成一人掉下来，而另一人的鸡巴也掉下来的惨剧。库丘林只需想象一下自己托不住切嗣的情况，连头发丝都要吓到飞起来了。  
“我认为安全性爱是和谐生活的充分非必要条件。”作家说。  
切嗣看了他一眼，腰部加快了动作，腿也钳的更紧了些：“我有自信掉不下来，无论是我还是你那玩意儿。”  
然而出于对舍友的不信任感，爱尔兰人还是全程保持着僵直的姿态，直到超薄质感的安全套前端被浓稠的液体撑起一个鼓包。  
“你不觉得，”靠在沙发上享受余韵的库丘林继续提出之前的问题，“我们应该好好讨论一下下一次究竟谁在上面这个事情吗？”  
切嗣打开冰箱门，从里面取出一盒冻得恰到好处的冰淇淋。似乎对这个话题毫无兴趣，直到他坐在舍友旁边，这个一直沉默不语的男人才开口：“我不觉得有什么可讨论的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为，”切嗣咬下勺子尖上的奶油，“要扩张后面的洞，需要连续一个月在里面塞不同大小的东西，直到肌肉习惯。我没那个耐心，你应该也不会有。”  
突然接收到不得了的知识，一贯自诩冷静的作家花容失色：“这么麻烦吗！”接着，他想起了两人第一次在草地上的经历，新的疑问又被抛了出来：“你不是之前说没有和男性做过吗？”难不成是为了那一次精心做好的准备——意识到自己被套路的作家，心脏在一瞬间停了下来。  
然而切嗣还是那副无所谓的态度：“我是没做过啊。”  
“……明明里面都扩张好了。”怎么都不像是第一次吧。  
“啊，那个啊，”切嗣说，“是因为出任务才做的。不过是很早以前了，在我还在缉毒组的时候。”  
说完他又吃了一大勺香草味的甜品。察觉到舍友的沉默，切嗣只好又抬起头：“我没告诉你吗？”  
库丘林说：“什么？”  
“在我进风化组之前，”切嗣含着勺子，含糊不清地说，“我以前是缉毒组的。准确来说，是专门放在毒枭身边的卧底。”  
爱尔兰人从沙发上跳了起来，他之前没有系好的裤子也顺着腿掉了下去。  
切嗣继续说：“所以，会用那个嘛……把货放进那里，然后过海关。”

人体运毒这事儿他以前听说过，但无论是网络还是电视都没有告诉他细节。既然对方没打算深入探讨，库丘林也不打算揪着这点不放。他们还是过着日复一日毫无波澜的日常，连猜拳定上下的过程都省略了——反正他也总是输。切嗣的眼睛非常不错，总能通过库丘林手臂肌肉的变化来判断他究竟会出什么。久而久之，爱尔兰人开始拒绝和舍友玩这种游戏。但是关于食物的争论从来没有停止过。  
“我说啊，”作家在手指间玩弄着细长的红色钢笔，“中午吃什么？希腊菜？”  
“羊肉和腥味十足的奶酪抓饭？”切嗣一口否决，“我宁可吃土耳其菜。”  
“你说的土耳其菜指的是kebab吗？”库丘林头也不回的说，“是的话，我就不吃。一口咬下去都是蔬菜，让人食欲大减。”  
“你想吃什么？”  
贤者耸耸肩：“我随便。”  
知道对方是在为早上的事情发脾气，切嗣只好放缓了语气：“那我去街角买点烤鸡好了。”  
事实上库丘林才不是那么小心眼儿的人呢。虽然昨晚——好吧，是他故意把腿压在对方肚子上睡觉，但切嗣第二天早上的态度也太过分了：居然皱着眉头骑在自己的身上，还一副义正严辞的模样。当时的库丘林还处于器官充血的状态（时间原因），自然会认定同居者也想在起床前来那么一个美好的清晨。  
但切嗣永远是切嗣。牙呲必报，斤斤计较，小肚鸡肠的男人。  
他骑在同居人的身上，举起屁股，狠狠地坐了下去。  
又一次抬起来，再次落下。  
如果库丘林能够在被砸的头晕目眩咳嗽个不停的时候留点神儿出来，他会听见对方咬牙切齿的骂街：“沉不沉？沉不沉？”  
时钟 拨回到前一夜。已经进入初夏的夜晚异常闷热，而经历一整个冬天和春天，还未清洗的空调又不能就这样打开。为此感到异常烦躁的宅男作家在家里转了好几个来回，最后在浴室里冲了个澡上床睡觉。半个小时后，他听见自己的同居人也钻进了被窝，不过缩在床的另一边。  
很快他就发现了对方这么做的原因。  
冬天时太冷的体温，对于夏天来说却是绝佳的优势。发掘到人型制冷机的宅男大喜过望，窸窸窣窣地摸去了小个子的身边。果不其然几秒过后就被一脚蹬开：“离我远点，好热。”  
冬天的时候怎么不嫌弃我。腹诽万千的爱尔兰人锲而不舍地将切嗣搂进自己怀里，虽然用的姿势略有些不雅——他把一条腿压在了对方的肚子上，另一条腿见缝插针地塞进了警官先生的两腿之间，最大限度地利用了皮肤的接触面积。  
切嗣对此反应强烈：“……好沉……”  
感受到夏季凉意的库丘林美滋滋地回答：“是爱的重量哦。”  
虽然枕在小个子的肩窝上，但爱尔兰人还是能察觉到对方此刻如刀般的视线。扯什么淡，切嗣无声的鄙夷顺着空气传来。下一秒，小个子男人就凭借着自己的力气将同居人的长腿从肚子上扔了下去：“沉。”  
爱尔兰人锲而不舍地把自己挂了上去：“才不沉呢。”卫宫警官继续扔。  
就这样，两个人折腾了大半个小时，终于保持乱七八糟的姿势瘫倒在梦乡里。时钟跟进到第二天，做了一夜被巨山压顶梦的卫宫警官决心报复。报复的方式，就是让这个宅男明白，一个大老爷们，无论他多么瘦，骨头的重量依然摆在那里。  
“沉不沉？”咬牙切齿的警官先生问。  
爱尔兰人疯狂点头：“沉！”  
库丘林从被压到吐血的经历深切体会到，男人，和软绵绵充满脂肪的女人比起来，差距不是一点两点的大。  
话说回来，他才懒得去和对方解释自己并没有因为腹部受伤而生气（况且也并没有什么伤），但能够享受到对方愧疚带来的福利，爱尔兰人还是挺满意的。同居人除了能偶尔跑个腿儿，也就床上能起点作用：平时的卫宫切嗣，基本属于家庭主妇们称为“人型垃圾”的那一类。四体不勤五谷不分，大概算得上对其夸奖，毕竟懒的出类拔萃别出心载的人可不多见。某次他们箭在弦上却发现套子用光，为了能够避免洗床单，卫宫切嗣居然用皮带在腰上绑了一条毛巾，然后告诉舍友：“请尽量保持正面位，谢谢。”  
然而就算他们时常保持性交的关系，本质上算是合租的两人并没有因此就更进一步。库丘林认为有规律的做爱也算是正常人生活的一部分，而切嗣，虽然很擅长但对于性既不讨厌也不喜爱的态度还是让舍友存疑了很长一段时间。  
“性是一种手段，”手指夹着香烟的警官说，“为了平衡激素的手段。”  
“我第一次听见有人能把上床说的这么清新脱俗，”库丘林毫不留情地吐槽他，“不许在床上抽烟，除非你洗床单。”  
“不，”切嗣摇摇头，“我的意思是说，为了避免在工作中出现一些状况，最好在平时就做好纾解的工作。性快感作为刺激的一部分，做得越多，人体就越会对这方面反映迟缓。这属于应急保护机制，是刻在基因中的一部分。”  
“别告诉我你是为了性冷淡才拼命和别人做爱。”  
“正是如此，”切嗣说，“这和手淫可以治疗男性早泄有同样的原理。自慰次数多的人会延长得到快感的时间，因为大脑会渴求更多的快乐，阈值也会提高。我不反对快乐，但前提是有节制的娱乐才值得追求。而性交带来的快感一开始是无法衡量也无法控制的，所以我为自己制定了计划，严格按照一周几次的速度来克服这种不确定感。”  
原本躺着的库丘林坐了起来。他盯着浑身赤裸的舍友看了半天，最终得出结论：“有人说过你是个无药可救的控制狂吗？”  
“我只控制自己。”切嗣说。


	5. Save a Little Love For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 库丘林意识到，也许他的舍友是个深不可测的男人。当然不是身体意味上的“深不可测”。

“你能解释一下为什么，”库丘林举起已经空了的布丁碗，“为什么一个具有控制力的男人会把舍友的布丁吃个精光，并且把垃圾留在冰箱里？”  
“哪个是重点，”正在浏览色情网页的警官先生问，“第一个还是第二个？”  
“有什么区别？”  
“区别是我给你买了大桶的ben&jerry作为补偿，”切嗣说，“如果是第二个，我是为了提醒你布丁已经吃完了。”  
“看来我必须要感谢你的好心——”正苦于没有灵感的作家怒气槽不断上升，眼看就要达到峰值，“——才不呢！为什么要买焦糖口味啊！太甜了好吗！冰淇淋和布丁完全不一样！”  
对舍友的烦躁原因心知肚明，切嗣很有经验地选择了逃避，即惹不起但是躲得起战略。沉默了几秒后，年轻的扫黄组成员从衣背上拿起外套：“正好我要出去，你需要什么东西就写下来，两个小时后回来。”  
正在为口出恶言感到抱歉的爱尔兰人立刻顺坡下驴：“雷司令，海盐口味的薯片，布丁，番茄肉酱，再买点小香肠。”  
事实上他也没打算在家里久留。切嗣走后，库丘林对着空空如也的冰箱思考了半分钟，决定自己也应该出门走走。户外活动有利于激发灵感，说不定能在酒馆里遇见一个胸大腿长的美人儿呢？不过他高估了自己的幸运值，一个能在家里因为忘记玻璃门而一头撞上去的男人一旦出门会遇见什么——  
当然是他欠稿无数的编辑啦。  
巴泽特双手抱胸，冷冰冰地注视着眼前试图逃走的男人：“你要去哪儿？”  
库丘林悲愤欲绝地回过头，视线很有教养地在自家编辑那对呼之欲出的大胸以及在西装包裹下非常明显的大长腿上来回移动。真好啊，他想，比例完美。  
比例完美的丽人伸出修长的手指：“稿子呢？写了多少？”  
库丘林转头就跑。他才不会告诉她一个字儿都没动，而且连自己应该写什么都无从下手——美人的拳头非常不美，动辄要命。这年头女人都这么孔武有力，可见国家的未来欣欣向荣，自我安慰的宅男作家这样想。  
“稿子，”肌肉发达的女人一把揪住他的兜帽，“在哪里？”  
逃亡失败的作家叹了口气，将注意力集中在编辑那张可人的小脸上：“我没写。”意识到对方瞬间冰冷的视线，库丘林立刻改口：“我不知道要怎么写好吗！无论是星际旅行还是三角恋，好的题材基本都被人写过两三遍了！”  
短发丽人想了想，决定先放下自己的欠债方：“之前说的那个故事不行吗？少女遇见了一直仰慕的大英雄，跨越时空的恋爱？”  
“怎么想都已经被人写烂了吧，”库丘林耸耸肩，摆出一个无可奈何的姿势，“而且这种恋爱注定是一方离开，还不如写点深刻的题材。”  
嘟囔着“爱情故事也很深刻”，美丽的编辑小姐还是又一次对着自家习惯性拖稿的爱尔兰人妥协了。库丘林顺势提议两人进屋去慢慢讨论讨论具体题材，顺便可以喝点下午茶什么的——正好同居人切嗣出门在外，家里还有些小点心和蛋糕。  
然而巴泽特一进门就发现了沙发上扔着的小号T恤衫，从尺码上看，显然不是属于爱尔兰人能穿的那种：“你有舍友了？”  
库丘林叹了口气：“对啊，很早之前就有了。不过你们还没见过面吧？”  
“诶——”拖长了声音，巴泽特在房间里转来转去，“是男孩子吗？做什么的？”  
爱尔兰人沉默了几秒，最终还是选择说一部分实话：“是警察。”但是是专门抓捕男性及一部分女性的公务员哦，大概不会和民众对于该职业的一般印象有任何重叠。库丘林不禁好奇起切嗣在普通人眼中会是什么形象，不可靠的税金小偷？  
“警察吗……”不知为何陷入沉思的短发丽人突然恍然大悟，“就是这个！！”  
库丘林早已习惯了对方一惊一乍的举动，自顾自去厨房给可爱的编辑小姐倒了杯橘子汁：“是什么啊？”  
巴泽特接过洗得晶晶亮的玻璃杯：“前不久我刚刚收集到一些关于警察的资料，意外地很有趣哦。”  
“啊？”  
“很干练的女警官的故事哦，”巴泽特从兜里翻了翻，掏出手机搜索女主角的名字，“短暂却传奇的一生。”  
这下库丘林终于有了些兴趣。他在切嗣的橱柜里翻出一包珍藏的巧克力曲奇，拆开包装倒在了小碟子里。他抽空看了一眼巴泽特的手机：“三角恋吗？”  
“为什么会联想到三角恋，”巴泽特嗔怪地看了一眼眼前的男人，“那个人虽然是个大美女，但是和三角恋完全没有关系。”  
还不是因为身边有个光辉之颜的关系。库丘林想了想，发现自己几乎每次感情相关的故事基本都只需要在好友身上取材即可：取之不尽用之不竭的素材库啊。  
“说来听听，”爱尔兰人捧着一杯热巧克力坐在编辑对面，“有趣的话我会考虑的。”  
“年纪轻轻就以第一名的成绩从警校毕业，然后进入NYPD，没几年就升成了探长。可以说是警界冉冉升起的新星，然而她对成为管理层的未来毫无兴趣，居然申请调去了缉毒署。”  
库丘林盯着杯子里泛起的褐色涟漪，脑袋里全是这玩意儿怎么这么甜，喝多了真的不会得糖尿病吗。也许他沉默的时间有点久，巴泽特只好继续说下去：“但是我不是想让你写关于她的人物小传。这位美女警探在某一天被人杀死在巷子里，然而凶手到现在也没有落网。去询问当时与她共事的人也没能得到答案。”  
“警察被人报复是常有的事。”库丘林说。除非你是啥事儿也不干的税金小偷，正好他舍友就是这么一个每天混吃等死的闲职公务员。  
“报纸上推断是遭到了毒贩的袭击，”巴泽特说，“可是啊，那个女人的脸上带着笑容。有人会对要杀害自己的人微笑吗？”  
库丘林搅拌巧克力的手停住了。他从屁股下面揪出一件皱巴巴的大短裤，看也不看就伸手丢进脏衣篮。完成这一套行云流水般的动作后，爱尔兰人挂着和煦的微笑，将脸转向编辑小姐：“你之前说这个人叫什么来着？”  
“卡明斯基，”巴泽特说，“娜塔莉亚·卡明斯基。”

库丘林笃信自己的祖上绝对是什么凯尔特德鲁伊之类的奇人，不然怎么每次自己的预感（坏的那方面）总是特别准还特别灵：比如梅芙什么的，比如催稿中的巴泽特什么的，比如喝醉了的斯卡哈什么的。不过现在又多了一个让他头痛无比的人，姓卫宫，名切嗣。  
现在这个叫卫宫切嗣的男人正背着包站在玄关处穿鞋，一副天下事与我无关的态度对着库丘林随意招了招手：“我走了，fatty。”  
脾气温和的爱尔兰人冲他比了个中指：“赶紧滚，shortie。”  
被叫做胖子的宅男一点也不胖，就是长期懈怠导致体脂率有些超标罢了——库丘林认为大部分原因在于饮食结构不合理，尤其是甜食摄入过度。不过胖还有解决方案，矮可是一辈子的事。爱尔兰人幸灾乐祸地想切嗣一辈子都无法摆脱拉低男性海拔的恶名了。库丘林搓了搓手掌，又弯下腰伸展了久未锻炼的四肢，决定今天之内收集些关于女警员之死的资料。他对着照片上的短发美人观察了几秒，不由得大为感慨：多可惜啊，如果还活着的话，怎么也要约出来喝一杯才行。只可惜浏览档案时作家的视线无意中扫过一行出生年月日，顿时将那么点绮思消灭的一干二净。  
居然和斯卡哈一样是冻龄美人吗！完全看不出已经oo岁了！  
库丘林继续下拉档案。无数的数据在他的脑袋里转来转去，却没能得到一个完整的故事。他开始猜测这样优秀的女人究竟是为何会在最后一刻露出如此释然的笑容，但如同黑色大丽花一样，许许多多的真相都在时间的尘灰中被渐渐埋葬。缉毒署的人都这么酷吗？库丘林望着屏幕上面容冷峻的女人，感慨万千：看来舍友的面瘫也许就是这样练就的——不过这么懒散的人，大概和精英娜塔莉亚的距离相差有一万光年之远吧。说起来还从来没看过那家伙穿制服的模样呢，库丘林在心里比划了一下，最后决定还是兜帽衫和大裤衩更适合对方。废柴警官大人就应该这么穿，嗯。  
和一边吃吃喝喝一边搜集资料的宅男作家相比，巴泽特一向是个很有效率的人，早早就将各类小道消息通过邮件发给了爱尔兰人。不仅如此，闲不下来的编辑小姐踩着八厘米的高跟鞋将能去的地方寻访了个遍，在凌晨四点钟的时候给远在地球另一边的库丘林打了个电话：“魔蜂事件还有一个隐藏起来的关系人，但是我找到了！”  
“哈……？”还在眩晕中的宅男带着鼻音哼哼了两声就准备挂断。搅人清梦等于杀人父母，基本属于不可原谅的分类。  
“魔蜂事件啊！”  
“所以说什么是魔蜂事件啊。”  
电话那头的女人显得非常着急：“就是娜塔莉亚之死的谜团啊！当时据说她在追查一个叫魔蜂的大毒枭，所以我简称为魔蜂事件了。听我说，娜塔莉亚在进入缉毒署后有一个搭档，不过对方在她死后不久就离职了，大约是调往了别的部门。”  
库丘林一脚将趴在枕头上的同居人踹远了些，自己捂着手机钻进被子里：“你说什么隐藏关系人？”  
“我看看……警局的档案里只记录了一个名字，但是我不太会念，”巴泽特说，“e……emi……emiya……”  
喂喂，这个姓似乎不是很常见吧。德鲁伊的示警雷达在脑袋里嗡嗡作响，但爱尔兰人还不知道为什么会这样。但潜意识里他觉得要发生什么不得了的事情了。  
完全清醒过来的库丘林只能听见被子里自己的呼吸声，大的有些过分。他用手捂住了鼻子，换了个舒服的姿势，一动不动地停在床上，防止漏掉手机里传来的声音。  
“emiya kiritsugu。”  
巴泽特说。为了纠正自己的发音，她又念了一遍：“嗯，是卫宫切嗣吧。”

得知了惊人消息的库丘林自从深夜电话后就一直保持着思考者的姿势，直到清晨的第一缕阳光透过 窗户照在他身上。而睡的人事不省的切嗣则等到闹钟开始嘶吼才昏昏沉沉地爬起来：“早啊。”  
“早。”  
库丘林被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳。舍友有可能是杀人犯这件事真是前所未有的糟——自己的人身安全究竟能不能得到保障，还是说，应该先报警？问题是嫌疑人本身就是公职人员，一旦打草惊蛇，完蛋的只有瑟瑟发抖的宅男作家。  
然而切嗣似乎对一切都全然不知，在盥洗室里窸窸窣窣地折腾了半天后，叼着牙刷走到床边：“你还好吗？”  
挂着两个黑眼圈的库丘林猛地抬起头：“啊？啊……挺好的。”  
切嗣点点头，决定对同居人的古怪行径不予置评。二十分钟后，年轻的风化组警官披上外套，关上了沉重的防盗门。  
库丘林以百米赛跑的速度坐回书桌前。很久没有过这样的心情了——一股前所未有的使命感席卷了他的全身。他知道自己的笔下即将流淌出怎样的故事，而这个注定传奇的故事，必然要通过他的笔尖流淌到稿纸上。他开始在脑中构建这样一副画面：男人将枪口向下，竖起枪身，打开枪栓。旋钮拨到安全的一侧。膛内没有子弹。确认。弹匣像男人器物那样被推入最里侧，直到冰冷的弹簧卡卡住它。弹匣已经就位。  
没必要将旋钮再次拨到安全的一侧，因为没几分钟，一颗点五五的子弹就射进了女人的胸口。呯。血肉被崩裂的弹片削开的声音。血液从皮肤中流出的声音。以及发热的枪身就像一颗跳动的心脏那样烫。  
库丘林继续写。女人的过去，女人的曾经，女人的梦想，女人的现实。女人的一切在他的笔下构建成型，最后在“卫宫切嗣”这几个字的地方戛然而止。他继续写。湛蓝色的天空和与之对应的肮脏小巷，银白色的短发和鲜红的血迹，师父与弟子，搭档与敌人。年轻的作家抬起头，电脑屏幕上同居人的证件照正在冷冰冰地注视着他。  
你好啊，库丘林冲它点点头，杀人凶手。  
照片里的切嗣也冲他点点头。你好啊，撰写者。  
自那之后的一个月起，在家工作的宅男先生突然变的勤劳无比。这时候英勇无畏的凯尔特人血液就在他身上显现的淋漓尽致——死前也得纵情一把，起码得在舍友将自己灭口之前留下证据。工作的间隙，库丘林常常会想，如果自己也被大卸八块，那么出于新闻的影响，这本未出版的遗作将会卖到怎样的价钱？金匕首奖恐怕不在话下。幸运一点，大概要上奥普拉推荐书单。一想到大把大把的版权费即将流入账户，淡泊名利的作家先生从椅子上跳起来，在厨房与书房间转了好几圈才冷静下来：死了的话，有钱也没处花。  
在森之贤者忙碌的时候，本书最大的嫌疑人就显得格外无所事事。切嗣用一把刷毛刷将两条成年猎狼犬刷的四脚朝天后，又蹑手蹑脚地走到舍友身后准备干一票大的。刷拉拉赶稿的作家先生自然没有注意到同居人的异常，等他感觉到头发被什么拽住后，立刻吓到前面的四根刘海都飞起来了：“干，干嘛！”  
举着一把梳子的警官先生平静地回答：“给你梳头发。”  
被打扰到的贤者正想下意识地让他“滚一边儿去”，但联想到娜塔莉亚的死因后，库丘林还是选择了稳妥委婉的说法：“您请。”  
绝对有能力将眼前男人的脖子一把扭断的卫宫警官异常温柔地为对方打理起了长发。而被打理的一方，也安安静静规规矩矩地将脑袋摆正，好让警官先生满是枪油味儿的手指在自己的蓝毛毛之间穿梭。

My heart is in chains   
我的心桎梏在枷锁中  
Can you save a little love for me?   
你能留一点爱给我吗?

餐厅的收音机里传来缱绻的爵士女声。桌子上摆着已经变冷的咖啡，傍晚的风从窗户的缝隙里溜进来，头皮还在受着木制发梳的安抚：如果同居人不是杀人凶手，那么库丘林必定会享受一下夕阳半落的玫瑰色天际和晚风携来的草木清香。只可惜后脑勺这种兵家必争之地暴露于人前，武力值堪堪的宅男眼下不得不乖乖立正坐好，连手都规规矩矩地摆在了大腿上。  
这种令人尴尬的沉默立刻就被卫宫警官打碎了：“最近很忙吗？”  
作家先生急忙摆手：“不不不不不忙不忙不忙。”  
“哦，”就算不回头，库丘林也能听出切嗣语气中的怀疑，“我看你一直在工作。”  
机警的爱尔兰人反应迅速语气诚恳：“工作使人快乐。”  
卫宫警官沉默了几秒：“什么时候这么勤劳了。”  
“从小就热爱劳动，”库丘林转过头，用自己睫毛浓密眼窝深邃的大眼睛向对方表达自己的诚意，“一直积极向上，勤勤恳恳。”  
然后他们俩一起望向厨房堆积如山的锅碗瓢盆。  
遭遇人生危机的库丘林决定孤注一掷：“热爱劳动的人，偶尔休息一下也是在允许范围之内的。”  
切嗣点点头，似乎接受了舍友的说辞。原本被主人揉乱的长发现在规规矩矩地披在后背上，和暗淡的室内一比，简直像是个灿烂过度的晴天。“我有点事，”卫宫警官皱皱眉头，显然被舍友颜色绚丽的头发闪的有些眼晕，“这两天不回来。明天记得交水电费。”

就留一点爱给我吧  
You go and you come   
你去去来来  
Come and you go   
来来去去

电台的爵士乐不知何时已经走到了尾声。为了避免内心激动的情绪被心细如发的警官发现，库丘林紧紧抿住嘴唇，努力告诫自己不能当场笑出来：“哎呀，你要走这么久啊，我会很寂寞的。”  
切嗣看了他一眼：“只是一两天而已。”  
作家先生拉着舍友的手语重心长：“社区的治安需要你，这里的群众也需要你，可要早去早回啊。”  
嘴上这么说，实际上希望对方“一去不回”的爱尔兰人在舍友走后就陷入了沉思：午饭吃什么？晚饭吃什么？早饭——  
早饭可以不吃。  
已经习惯了两个人一起决定食物的生活，突然跳到单身汉的日子着实令人难过。但无论如何，总算逃离了杀人魔的攻击范围。森之贤者难得地撸起袖子，打算在一个人的屋子里干些平时早有预谋（却未能实现）的坏把戏。  
切嗣离开的第十一分钟，库丘林在客厅里跳起了狐步舞。  
切嗣离开的第二十一分钟，库丘林开始用对方的牙刷刷马桶。  
切嗣离开的第四十一分钟，预定要好好调查舍友的作家坐在两个人的床上，遗憾地发现除了一打未开封的安全套之外，卫宫警官并没有什么值得关注的私人物品。  
切嗣离开的两小时五十三分后，库丘林四仰八叉地趴在地毯上，总觉得家里少了点什么。于是他蹲在两条长得过大的猎狼犬身边，揉揉它们茂盛的白色毛发，手感绝佳。看来卫宫警官日以继夜的辛勤劳动是有回报的。库丘林又摸摸自己的脑袋，一样的油光水滑不打结——卫宫先生对它们的呵护不亚于对狗儿们的毛。  
“这家伙大约是恋毛癖。”宅男作家认认真真地在稿纸上写下这样的结论。  
一天零七个小时后，库丘林对着空空如也的冰淇淋桶发呆，顺带打了个嗝。虽然一开始打着“既然他不在那就吃光”的坏心眼儿，可真正吃完后又觉得哪里空荡荡的，和轻飘飘的包装盒一样让人定不下心来。这家伙不是真的打算一去不回吧？  
那样才好呢！莫名生气起来的爱尔兰人盘着腿，嘎吱嘎吱地吃着某某人私藏起来的美味棒。自己又可以一个人霸占整张床，也不用和谁分享刚刚炸好的鸡块和薯条，更重要的是，生命安全得到了完全的保障——他才不想早早就被人捧着一束花悼念，更不想在葬礼上播放“友谊地久天长”（迪卢木多绝对会这么干）。反正他这辈子也没发生过几件好事，好吃懒做的舍友失踪绝对可以算得上一件。  
两天零十七小时四十八分。库丘林横躺在沙发上，脚趾习惯性地蜷缩起来，以免被什么人凶狠地踹回去。几秒后他才反应过来现在可以为所欲为了。两天零二十小时十四分。三天零七小时。三天零十九小时。四天。四天零七小时。  
再一次熬夜整理完资料的库丘林从杂乱无章的书桌前抬起头，随便用发绳将不再柔顺的长发绑成一个马尾。他看了一眼手机上的定时器：四天零十三小时三十三分。  
“死外面了吗……”  
假如你能忍一天，就能忍两天。以此类推之后，也许在毫无觉察的那一刻，一个月就已经过去。可库丘林才不想在这种毫无必要的地方浪费忍耐力呢，只要是切嗣相关，他就决心归到“既不紧急也不重要”的待办事项里。宅男作家挠挠脑袋，决定去街角的咖啡厅随便吃点什么当早午餐。死外面就死外面吧，只要停尸房别给自己打电话认尸。衣服还没有攒够量所以没必要开洗衣机，勤俭持家的爱尔兰人从脏衣篮里翻了翻，找出一条柔软的裤裙套在屁股上。他又翻了翻衣柜里堆成山的上衣，找来找去只找出一件黑色带金边的背心。最后他随便用梳子梳了梳头发，非常不必要地扯掉几根天空蓝的毛发，抓上椅背上的外套就走出了大门。  
直到面对一盘煮的太硬的意面时，他才发现自己穿了当年与某某人初见的那套。库丘林惴惴不安地咀嚼着钢丝般的面条，生怕下一秒就会有哪个不长眼的男人冲过来搭讪——可下一秒他就自嘲起来：哪有眼瞎成卫宫切嗣那样的。  
根据马洛斯需求理论，满足了温饱才有想法去思考别的事情。宅男作家一边捂着圆鼓鼓的肚子一边思考卫宫先生怎么也不给家里打个电话：好歹也是舍友，舍友的情谊已经不值钱了吗？那加尔文餐厅的外卖周三还要不要叫两份？  
爱尔兰人嘟囔着“超差劲”之类的抱怨，从兜里掏出钥匙打开了门。

一个极为熟悉的背影出现在他面前。  
库丘林咽了口唾沫，手悄悄地从门把手上放下，决心以最无所谓的口气打声招呼：“你回来啦？”  
切嗣没有说话。  
出去了一趟居然连耳朵都变聋了吗？被忽视了的爱尔兰人突然感到一阵酸涩的不快。他脱掉鞋子，一边丢掉外套，一边快步向某个男人的方向走去。给我回头啊混蛋，被毁容我也不会嘲笑的。库丘林气势汹汹地走到切嗣身后，故意提高了嗓门：“我说啊——你回来了？”  
卫宫警官终于转过身，然而他手上还捏着几张写满字的稿纸。库丘林只瞥了一眼就警铃大作：“你……”  
切嗣出乎意料的平静：“这是你写的？”  
宅男作家犹豫了几秒，开始点头。不过很快他就补上一句：“啊哈哈我知道你不是那种人……”  
一旦严肃起来格外吓人的切嗣问：“不是什么？”  
“……不是……”库丘林悄悄瞄了眼对方身上的枪带，“……不是会夺取别人生命的人。”  
“要是我说，”卫宫警官从椅子上站了起来，“我就是这种人呢？”  
两人一时陷入了尴尬的沉默。库丘林悄悄向后撤了几步：“不不不不不怎么可能啦……我相信你是个善良的人……”  
“善良”的卫宫先生冲他露出了难得一见的微笑。接着，小个子男人开始撕扯手里的稿纸。  
“你在干什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
库丘林失声惨叫。  
然而切嗣显然因为故事里的描述而心怀怨愤。对于作家激烈的反应，他只举起一根手指对着同居人兼性伴侣，再指指几米开外的大门：“给我滚。”  
爱尔兰人慑于合法持枪者的淫威，不得不嘟嘟囔囔地退到门口：“就算是当事人，你凭什么弄坏我的稿子——”  
“滚！！！！”  
被赶出来的宅男作家蹲在自家门口，揣着两根细长的胳膊思考自己为什么会自信到没有把这么重要的东西好好收拾起来：现在稿子被对方毁了大半，自己也无家可归。  
花了半分钟才反应过来的贤者从地上跳起来，一边捶门一边大声嘶吼：“你他妈给我开门！老子的家凭什么老子要被赶出来！”  
过了好大一会儿，结实的防盗门才从里面打开。一个双眼红肿的卫宫切嗣盯着气急败坏的库丘林，盯到后者毛骨悚然后才让他进来。  
“……抱歉。”切嗣说。  
接着认错态度良好的男人递给作家一叠用透明胶带粘的歪歪扭扭的稿纸：“我已经尽力恢复了，但果然还是不行。”  
既然最大的怒点已然不再成立，爱尔兰人也不好意思对着非法破坏财务的犯罪分子继续发火。他走到冰箱前，从里面掏出一个外观诱人的乳酪蛋糕：“……之前甜品店打折买的。”说这话的时候，他从自己的嘴里尝到谎言的味道。甜品店当然没打折，而他也不是路过才进去。舍友的缺席比起他有可能是杀人犯的身份更让人感到烦躁，而烦躁的原因库丘林可一点都不想知道。  
刚刚失态的卫宫警官现在显然已经冷静下来，不仅脱下了威慑力十足的枪带，更乖乖地搬了把椅子坐在爱尔兰人面前，准备接受同居人的批评教导。  
“所以，”库丘林剜了一大勺蛋糕塞进嘴里，“你真的想好了？”  
切嗣沉默了几秒，接着点点头。“既然已经有人想要调查她的死因，”切嗣说，“那么我宁可说出真相。娜塔莉亚不应该成为饭后的谈资。”  
库丘林叼着勺子想了想：“你就这么相信我会还原所有的事实？”  
切嗣举起两根手指对着自己的眼睛，又把这两根屈起的手指指向爱尔兰人。库丘林对这种黑帮式的“我会一直盯着你”的表达颇为不适，但为了避免争执，他还是默默地忍耐了下来。  
“所以事实是你没有杀害自己的老师？”  
切嗣摇摇头：“她是我杀的。”  
诶——库丘林吃点心的动作暂停了一秒。这家伙还真的是杀人犯啊！  
“我曾经在缉毒署工作，”察觉到对方情绪的切嗣继续说起当年的故事，“后来被派去卧底。娜塔莉亚担任我的接头人。”  
库丘林茫然地看着他：“然后呢？”  
“在得到魔蜂与墨西哥最大的毒枭交易的情报后，我想要第一时间报告给她。然而不知为何我的行踪被人泄露，卧底的身份也差一点被揭穿。为了避免被魔蜂怀疑，我只能假称自己是想要调查娜塔莉亚的身份，伺机解决掉她。”  
“所以……”  
“所以在交易的前夜，”切嗣低着头，盯着自己的双手，“我在魔蜂的面前杀死了那个女人。”  
库丘林恍然大悟：“我看资料上说，魔蜂的销毒网络被一网打尽，他与墨西哥毒枭的交易也被迫中止。既然这样，最大的功臣应该是你们俩。但是你因为杀死搭档就被降职可有点儿过分哈？”  
切嗣抬起头：“不是被降职，是我主动要求去的。”  
库丘林停下了咀嚼的动作：“你等等。我看你警校的入职资料上写着，想要当正义的使者什么的，去风化组能实现这个梦想吗？”舍友并非嗜血警官的事实让他松了一口气，但接下来就是满腹的牢骚：要是当初继续干下去，说不定已经是个高层了。也不用天天和一个不怎么样的二流作家挤在不怎么样的房子里混日子。  
切嗣说：“那种天真的梦想，我早就放弃了。”  
爱尔兰人撇了撇嘴：“天真的梦想谁都会有吧。如果因为天真就这样丢到一边，活着也太没意思了。”  
沉默寡言的卫宫警官深深地看了他一眼：“也只有你这样的笨蛋才会信。”  
“笨蛋不好吗？”贤者嘿嘿嘿地笑了起来，“我看你倒是很喜欢我嘛。”  
“才不喜欢。”  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“不喜欢。超讨厌的。和你这种笨蛋完全合不来。”  
“诶——”爱尔兰人拉长了声音，“但是也有只有笨蛋才说得出的话哦。”  
小个子男人非常伶俐地抢走了最后一口乳酪蛋糕：“笨蛋哪有什么话好说。”  
“有的哦。”库丘林说，“比如就算你的愿望可笑到无法自己实现，但总有一天，继承你愿望的人终将现身——”  
爱尔兰人弯了弯腰，凑近自己的舍友：“——到那个时候，就安安心心地躺在棺材里笑出声吧。”

半个月后，卫宫警官在男朋友的撺掇下递交了调职申请，后者则开开心心地拿着银行卡的账单笑得合不拢嘴：虽然争夺金匕首奖有点危险，但担任年度畅销书的no.1可以说是毫无悬念了。  
“喔，看着很像那么回事嘛。”  
库丘林摸着下巴，上下打量着男友崭新的警服。后者则保持着一贯的冷静，从兜里掏出打火机丢给对方：“送你了。”  
爱尔兰人大为惊讶：“你要戒烟吗？”  
卫宫警官望着从路口徐徐而来的警车，语气平淡：“担心你会痔疮复发。”  
“……才不会吧！”库丘林大声地反驳他。屁股后面挂一个排泄袋什么的，绝不可能，绝不！  
然而站在灿烂蓝天下的小个子男友已经冲他摆了摆手，跳进新搭档的车里。新书卖的铺天盖地的情况下居然还有人愿意和这种人组队啊，真是勇者——库丘林将手搭在额前，伸长了脖子去打量勇者的面容。  
“啧，”最终决定放弃的爱尔兰人叹了口气，“太黑了看不见啊。”

 

end


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 库丘林并不知道，他们的初次相遇在很久很久的以前，在他还不知道“卫宫切嗣”这个名字所代表的意义时。

库丘林不知道自己和卫宫切嗣的相遇比那个具有纪念意义的周五还要早一些。当然，和之后，以及再之后的日子一样，是个过于灿烂的大晴天。  
刚刚结束一场恶战的卧底切嗣半躺在小巷里，漫无目的地望着头顶湛蓝色的天空。娜塔莉亚死的那天，天空毫无一丝云翳，无数的飞鸟随着枪声哗啦啦地冲上晴空。所以说我讨厌晴天啊。晴天的时候基本没什么好事。切嗣从外套里掏出老师的打火机，打了几次才点燃嘴里的香烟。他深深吐出一口气，让尼古丁顺着血液流遍全身。尼古丁是好东西，他想，既是止痛剂又是麻醉品，只可惜香烟的气息洗不掉他身上的血味。他在自己的身上嗅到死亡的气息，是无数尸体堆积而成的气味，散发着腐败的腥气和铁锈味的甜。他揭开黑色的短外套，简单地料理了仍在出血的伤口后又将它结结实实地合上。黑色能够掩盖一切他试图掩盖的东西，但掩盖不了他大量失血急需补水进食的现实。  
“糟糕了，”狼狈不堪的卧底叹了口气，“竟然没带钱啊。”  
决心去附近便利店碰碰运气的男人裹紧了单薄的外套，缩着脖子推开了商店的门。只不过在他进去之前，身上的血味吸引了拴在门口的两条猎犬。切嗣试图在猎犬引来他人之前让其安静下来，但显然，过度兴奋的幼犬（从体型上看它们完全有可能长得更大）甚至试图挣脱链子，冲着猎物扑上去。  
“嘘，”切嗣不知所措地向后推了几步，“小声一点。”  
“看来你很受欢迎嘛。”  
狗主人抱着塞的满满当当的纸袋从便利店走了出来。受到主人的训斥后，猎犬们立刻乖乖地坐在了地上，冲着刚刚还想当成猎物捕食的切嗣拼命摇尾巴。  
也许是注意到切嗣饥饿的视线，也许是狗主人真心实意想要表达自己的歉意，总之，拥有一头天蓝色长发的男人嘟囔了几声后就从袋子里掏出几个圆面包和一瓶牛奶，递给蓬头垢面的卧底先生。  
“看来它们真的想吃掉我。”望着依然兴奋的猎犬，切嗣自嘲般地叹了口气。  
“它们只是喜欢你，”男人露出了灿烂的笑容，“被狗喜欢的人，一定是好人。”  
是吗。切嗣抱紧了怀里的食物，又看看对方和天空同色的长发。一瞬间，他以为自己要被正午过于绚烂的阳光照瞎了。  
“所以说，”卧底先生过了很久很久之后才说，“我讨厌晴天啊。”


End file.
